secret but not for long
by mariamleddie
Summary: Secret but will they able to keep the secret after something big come up.
1. Chapter 1

**Secret but will they able to keep it secret after something big come up. **

**Loren's pov **

**I'm Loren Tate 18 years old I'm about to graduate In 4 months, my secret boyfriend Eddie Duran the international I love him so much and he love me to we keep our relationship secret because we meet at our spot he buy house for us sometimes I would lie to my mom say I'm going to our family cabinet to spent time with him he would sneak come to my house when my mom on date with doc Don we would make out or made love we meet at our spot every day after school I quit my job just to be with him crying out loud his Eddie Duran he give me everything it just I don't ask he just know it and do it his romantic guy in the world now I'm meeting him at our house I can't wait to see him I didn't see him all day he call and text but is not enough I walked to my locker get my stuff then Mel walked to me. **

**Mel:" hey lo can we hang out after school" I feel like lo been busy to hang out with me **

**Loren:" sorry Mel I just need to think I promise I will hang out with you tomorrow love you bye " I ran off I feel bad for doing this to my friend I drive fast to my love of life I open the door with my Keys did I mention is beautiful house with backyard and everything is perfect then I see my babe with towel his sexy I guess he come out shower. **

**Eddie:" hey babe" kiss her lips messaging her ass. **

**Loren:" I miss you so much" smile **

**Eddie:" I can show you how much I miss You"**

**Loren:" can't wait" My lips move to his neck and I gently bite the spot on his neck just under his jawline. A moan escapes his lips. I roll him over onto his back and climb on top of him straddling his hips. His hands move to my waist pulling me close to him, I feel his excitement for me between my legs. My body reacts to the feel of him. I cup his face with my hands and stare in his eyes lowering my lips to his. His hand travels up my back to the back of my neck pulling me closer to his mouth. I close the distance as my lips connect with his. He bites my bottom lip and I open my mouth allowing his tongue inside. We kiss and caress each other's body until the need to have him inside me becomes painful. Eddie rolls me over onto my back as I wrap my legs around his waist locking my ankles together. I gasp at the feel of him inside me. I miss this. He starts thrusting and I move my hips to match each of his strokes. I cup his face urging him to look at me. I want him to see my love for him in my eyes; feel my love through the beat of my heart; know my desire from the rise and fall of my hips as they match his strokes. I love this man with every fiber of my being. I roll him over so that I'm on top looking down at him. He grabs my hips and pulls me down as he thrusts up. I lean over and he takes my nipple in his mouth. I moan. Eddie quickly finds my spot and concentrates his thrusts there I feel the fire starting to build in the depths of my body. My walls contract as his strokes slide in and out of me. He rolls me back over onto my back. The fire continues to grow as I get closer to my release. I clinch my muscles around him because I know this pushes him over the edge. Together we climax fast and hard. He pulls out, rolls off me and pulls me into his arms, my back to his chest. "I love you Eddie," I tell him once my breathing is back to normal. **

**Eddie:" I love you to babe" smiling how lucky I am to have Loren in my life I'm going to proposed to her before she get out this house today. **

**Loren:" hmmm not a possible" smiling I just feel so happy he makes me happy. **

**Eddie: " you sure " I asked get up walked to our room get a box I bought three days ago " bends down on one knee and takes Loren's wrist) I love you Lo so much and the thought of losing you again makes me sad and angry. I know things have been weird since your attack but please allow me to show you how much I love you . So please Loren Elizabeth Tate marry me?"**

**Loren:" yes yes million times yes" I jump in his arms he put the ring in my hand it fit perfectly I wish I can share this happiness with my mom and Mel. "is beautiful babe" **

**Eddie:" just your type you make me happiest guy in the earth" smile like idiot **

**Loren:" you make me happiest girl in the world I love you" then I my stomach started being funny I started throwing up on the trash can, **

**Eddie:" babe you ok? "Concerned in his face. **

**Loren:" yeah just my stomach acting funny" I chuckled I lay in our couch he come wrapped his arms around me I guess I fell sleep. **

**Tate's **

**Nora Loren been acting weird lately is almost 8 and she not home yet I'm worry I call her phone she don't answer. I call Mel **

**Mel:" hey Nora" **

**Nora:" hey has you seen lo today" **

**Mel:" no she said she going to her secret spot" **

**Nora:" she don't pick up her phone she got me worry" **

**Mel:" ok I'm coming over" **

**At hospital **

**Eddie's pov**

**We at hospital lo was throwing up everything she eat I take her to hospital doc tell us to wait now we in the room. **

**Dr:" hello Loren my name is Grace I'm going to be your doc I'm going to put gel in you stomach please stay still is going to be cold" **

**Loren:'" ok" she put it in my stomach I can't help but to move Eddie hold my hands then she put some stuff on me something come out on the screen I was about cry Eddie gold me tight. **

**Doc:" ms Tate you 2 weeks pregnant" they give each other look smiling and scared too. " you need come visit every two weeks I let you guys talked" walked out **

**Eddie:" babe we going to be parents how happy" excited. **

**Loren:"I know it just is we ready for this plus we dating secretly" **

**Eddie:" yes we are that's what two people in love can share look how amazing it can be half of you and half of me together is our baby. " smiling **

**Loren:" you always know what to say don't you" smile lean for a kiss he give me fiercely kiss.**

**Eddie:" that's my job Mrs soon to be Duran now let's go home I need to take you home before you worry your mom ." **

**Loren:" ok let's go" the doc come tell us my next visit he drop me at my house I kiss him good night he wait to I get in I love him so much I get in staring at my ring then my belly" wow what in amazing world that's all I ever dream for" I look up see Mel and my mom I hide my ring **

**Nora:" Loren you worry me and d what mean by amazing world " hug her daughter **

**Mel:" yeah what is it why you have ring in your finger" **

**Loren:" what...that's nothing is not proposal ring or nothing it just I find it I mean my friend give it to me" keep mumbling **

**Mel:" shut up lo what's with you and tell us and show us" **

**Loren:" ok fine you guys have to sit down for this don't freak out, last months I meet this cute guy his name is Eddie Duran as you all know the rock star we meet we fall in love with each other lucky us we catch each other mostly he catch me we decide to keep it secret I don't want be in his world that time so he keep it secret after while us dating he bought a big house we spent time together in that house we feel comfortable around each other I guess when you was out town with Don I kind give him hint I'm ready he decorated the house with candles and roses it was amazing we made love my first time was amazing exactly how I always dream of, he proposed today and I said yes then I kind got sick we went to hospital they tell me I'm 2 weeks pregnant I was about to cried but Eddie tell me how amazing is that because that's what two people in love can share soon I'm having baby" they both looking at me my mom crying and Mel too but they hugged me anyway. **

**Mel:" I want be mad but is so damn cute story can't wait to see you telling him or her that" fake cries. **

**Nora: " oh sweetie why you didn't tell me that" cried **

**Loren:" I don't know I was scared I guess" I raised my hand **

**Mel:" omg that ring so beautiful I can't believe you pregnant with Eddie Duran baby remember we used to try to go his concert but we never does" **

**Nora:" just because you engaged and pregnant it doesn't mean you can't wash dishes" smile I'm so happy for my little girl I need to meet Eddie he fix what Trent broke to I can't thank him enough. As much I want be mad I can't. **

**Loren: 'I should tell Eddie that then, watches this" I dialed Eddie number put it in speaker it ring one time. **

**Eddie:" hey babe is everything ok with the baby ! Do I need to come over what happened to you is? "Then I heard laughs **

**Loren_" Shut up babe I'm fine I just call to see if you get home safe" laughed **

**Eddie: "I should do that is my job how's the baby doing" **

**Loren:" good" smile at her mom and Mel **

**Eddie:" how you feeling" **

**Loren:" good than I was thus evening" **

**Eddie: "call me if you need anything" **

**Loren:" I will" **

**Eddie:" I love you" **

**Loren:" love you to. OH babe I tell my mom and Mel" **

**Eddie: "so you telling me I'm in their bad side Mrs. soon to be Duran" **

**Loren:" maybe, maybe not" laugher **

**Mel:" hey Eddie I'm your biggest fan but you knock my girl" laugh **

**Eddie:" sorry Mel can't help it "laugh **

**Mel:" I'm happy for you guys" **

**Eddie: "thanks, babe can I speak to your mom" **

**Loren:" ok" **

**Nora:" hey Eddie" **

**Eddie:" I know I know I'm sorry" **

**Loren:" oh is my babe scared" **

**Nora:" I'm happy for you guys a d thanks a lot Eddie" smile **

**Eddie:" No thanks to your daughter" I understand what she thanking me I guess is the Trent thing lo already told me." Babe I talked you later before you go to sleep I'm sure you will in two second" laugh **

**Loren:" is you making fun of me" sarcastic **

**Eddie: "no even I do what you going to do about it you pregnant remember" laughing **

**Loren:" and you got me pregnant" smirk **

**Eddie:" and it won't be the last time I do so deal with it" smirk **

**Loren:" I hate you" **

**Eddie:" I love to babe look I got to go I call you after I come back Mk kiss" **

**Loren:" bye love you more" I hang up, **

**Mel:" you guys so cute together" **

**Loren:" yes we are" smile **

**Nora:" I can't believe you making me grandma Loren Tate " **

**Mel:" oh well you got deal with it cause there's no turning back I wondering how sexy this baby going to get I mean crying out loud is eddie duran baby.**

**please review I don't know English that much ! I fix the errors later enjoy **


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets part two

Mel's pov

I can't believe my bff is going to have a baby with Eddie Duran how big is that in what she told us his a romantic guy, I'm going to have a niece ahhhhhhhhhhhhh wait a minute we don't know the gender yet but still we want a girl I'm excited.

Mel:" I wonder how sexy this baby can be Loren and Eddie Duran baby hmmm pretty sexy huh" Loren rolled her eyes.

Loren:" yeah stop drooling over my man" punch her fakely

Mel:" dang pregnant lady" we all laughed I guess minutes later Nora give us food then of course Loren was in phone with her fiancé slash baby daddy. After she finish we talked some random stuff I left before Lisa call or come over screaming at me.

Loren:" love you night' "hug Mel

Mel:" night say hi for me to my niece" smile

Loren" Eddie going to killed you he want boy so bad " laughing Mel is crazy I just found out I'm pregnant and she said she want girl I couldn't argue but also my fiancé want boy so is complicated.

Mel: " so I want girl so we can do shopping a d girls stuff"

Loren:" ok night go before Lisa killed you I want you here the baby here" smile

Mel:" night love you"

Loren:" love you to" she Walked out thanks goodness it went well they not mad at me I walked to my bed then I got text from Eddie saying good night I replied I guess I feel sleep.

Next morning

Loren wake up ready for school of course she stare at the ring for minutes before she get up she talked to Eddie then her mom drop her off at school, she Walked to her locker of course everyday Adriana come.

Aid:" hey Lauren" smiling then see a beautiful rock in her hand she gasp" what is that please tell me is not what i think it is, oh yea I don't think so cause no guy want you. "

Loren:" Adriana please mind your business I'm sure this don't concern you ok you have lot to worry about than me your life is perfect right? Why you worry about me since I'm the' loser' " air quote. Of course Mel come didn't see her.

Mel:" isn't this future Mrs. Duran" tease

Aid:" oh you wish"

Mel: " oh I didn't see you their hello to you pregnant lady" aid is pregnant with my brother baby .

Aid:" don't disrespect your niece or nephew"

Mel:" I don't want be their aunt I'm going to be someone else baby aunt I'm sure you bff can be he or she aunt right" smirk

Loren:" why you guys talking about babies in my locker ?" Nervously

Kim:" btw your ring is cute"

Loren:" um thanks"

Brooke:" aid Phil definitely should buy you like this ring for your wedding"

Mel:" wedding? Hahahahaha this fir engagement imagine her wedding oh yeah cause you won't be invited" she started laughing so hard.

Aid:" that's a lie she's not engaged she just buy that from family dollar" angry

Kim:" opsy" awkward

Brooke:" Loren you engaged to who"

Loren:" no no let's get this straight I'm not engaged ok this ring it just from my grand I want wear it you know. " laugh nervously grabbed Mel they left.

Mel:" sorry"

Loren:" yes you are what you were thinking Melissa"

Mel:" I'm just happy for you I know she jealous of you"

Loren:" I know it just I wasn't ready to tell the world but I guess I have to I need to talked to Eddie. "

Mel:" lo I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that"

Loren:" I know Mel every day is getting stronger to keep I mean come on when you too happy you want the world know right" she nods

Mel:" talked to Eddie with this ok I know he going to do it if you say so" smile

Loren:" thanks Mel" we hugged I go to my classes all day after school of course Eddie pick me up he say he want take me somewhere we in the car ride now.

Eddie: " how's your day babe? " kiss her hand I'm taking Loren to Jake then to my dad cause already told them everything and Daniel the record label is up their they want to meet her she don't know that yet.

Loren:' " good just tired I guess ,where we going? "

Eddie:" don't worry we be their soon" kiss her on the red light she blush minutes later we walked in the building get on the elevator I kiss her neck to the door open then she see where we going.

Loren:" babe we going to your manager office? "

Eddie;" you my fiancé got it right" laughed we walked in see Jake and Daniel. " hey guys this my fiance Loren and Loren this manger Jake and record label Daniel"

Loren:" nice to meet you guys" smile

Jake:" you beautiful just like how we heard it from someone who can't stop talking about your beauty no wonder thought welcome to the family" she blush Eddie turn red

Eddie:" Jake I can't believe you did that"

Daniel:" is was nice meeting you Loren"

Lorem:" you to" smile

Jake:" so when you guys going to tell the media ?"

Eddie: " whenever she ready like I say is up to her" looking at Loren

Loren:" I guess I'm ready causes Mel cannot shut her mouth"

Jake:" great we just need to schedule with E! " that's going to be good publicity for both of them .

Daniel:" if you guys need anything just call"

Eddie:" thanks Daniel" I smile at lo" you okay"

Loren:" yeah I'm fine just little tired I guess"

Eddie:" haha how was your day at school"

Loren ;" good till the witch come to my locker but that won't affect my day thought" chuckled.

Eddie;" do I need to give her test of her medicine"

Loren:" she already got it she's pregnant" chuckled

Eddie:" you to got lot in common" she punch me

Loren;" Eddie" turn red Jake laughed to" I can't believe you embarrass me like that"

Eddie: " part of my job" laughed

Jake:" you guys so cute, now here go that's the email I send to E! Hello this is Jake M . Eddie Duran manager you guys want know the juicy news I got for you guys email me back at this email fast or call me,if you late I will give it to another show. "

Eddie:" since you mentioned Eddie Duran they going to call you they so noisy" then Jake phone ring he talked to the big office.

Jake:" yes they going to shot tomorrow is you guys ready plus Loren you can't go school tomorrow"

Loren:" sure"

Eddie:" she nervous is nothing we just telling them and showing them around I guess they can speak to your mom, Mel and my pop and Ian if his in town stop worrying" tickling her

Loren:" ok ok" laughing

Jake:" Loren do you need shopping"

Eddie:" I guess" I already tell someone to get her everything she need.

Loren:" nah I went shopping last week I don't even wear them"

Eddie:" is new week babe"

Loren:" who cares I have big ass closet I hate shopping" Jake was surprised she's nothing Like the other girls Eddie been dating.

Eddie: " you know you the first girl I ever date say they hate shopping" smile

Jake:" since you hare shopping what about my wife go get you some clothes" hoping she would say yes

Loren:" fine"

Eddie:" thanks Jake see you tomorrow before what trim it start"

Jake:" they say seven to seven "

Eddie:" long day huh"

Loren:" you know what that mean we need to go home and sleep and I need to tell Mel she need to go shopping"

Eddie:" we will get her some don't worry"

Jake:" plus Tracy will stop by to bring the clothes and the make up artist will spent night at your house ."

Loren:" ok can we go now I need to cook something I'm so hungry"

Eddie: " what about I get you food"

Loren:" nah I rather to cook" smile

Jake:" have great day"

Loren:" you to " I give him hug we left

Eddie:" what about I just order some food"

Loren:" I never win do I"

Eddie:" nope now let's go home I get us some food I just want hold you in my arms " smile

Loren:" me to, I love you"

Eddie:" I love you more" we got home were we belong when I look at this big house is see My kids growing in here is perfect

Loren:" babe my foot hurt so bad " sigh

Eddie: " Ok I'm coming to message it for you" chuckle at Loren who laying in the couch crying about how tired she is

Loren:" it been long day"

Eddie:'" I know so your mom not mad"

Loren:" nope I didn't expect her to be happy to"

Eddie:" she love you if you happy that's all matters" .


End file.
